1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital message display for vehicles, and particularly to a digital message display for vehicles having a sensing means to detect when a trailing vehicle is following too closely for the purpose of automatically displaying a message to the trailing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital message displays are well known, and have been employed in advertising signs, message boards or displays often seen in bars and restaurants, and a wide variety of commercial settings. Such displays are frequently used to promote sales, upcoming special events, and the like.
Digital message displays have also been used on vehicles. Used on vehicles, these displays often show commercial messages. Also, digital message displays have been used to offer greeting and safety messages to the drivers and passengers of other vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,281, issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to R. McCreary, describes a method of displaying advertising messages. A digital message display shows one of a number of pre-defined messages. Each time the brake pedal is depressed, the message display is changed. The display, mounted on the top or the rear of a vehicle, conveys advertising messages to other vehicles, pedestrians, and others who happen to see the vehicle.
Another system that employs a vehicle-mounted digital display for commercial and advertising purposes is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,993, issued on May 9, 2000 to E. Cohen. This system uses a wireless communication system, along with a GPS system, to display messages on command form a base station or based on geographic relevance as the vehicle moves between different locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,638, issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to I. George, discloses a vehicular goodwill message system that is intended to issue a message on command from the operator of a vehicle. The system allows for the display of four pre-defined messages including courtesy messages such as “SORRY!” or “THANK YOU!” that may be signaled to a trailing driver, and distress messages such as “PLEASE HELP” or “PLEASE CALL 911”. A control box includes a pushbutton for each message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,434, issued on May 18, 1999 to P. Steffan, shows a vehicle communication device that is another example of a message display that allows the driver of a vehicle to select from a number of preset and pre-programmed messages to be displayed on a display device mounted on the exterior of the vehicle.
In addition to the commercial benefit of advertising signs, and the entertainment and courtesy value of messages that a driver might signal to a following vehicle, it is desired to use a vehicle mounted digital display to improve vehicular safety. Rear-end accidents while driving account for a significant number of all vehicle accidents. These may be caused, among numerous factors, by a driver following another vehicle too closely, or by the driver of a following vehicle simply being inattentive to the actions of the vehicle in front.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,870, issued on Oct. 9, 2001 to W. Nelson, discusses safety aspects in an automotive digital rear window display. The primary safety feature discussed, however, is merely that the message display may capture the attention of a following driver more quickly than conventional means such as the vehicle brake lights or the turn signals.
While the display may indeed capture the attention of the following driver, it is not helpful if the leading driver is unaware of, and therefore cannot display a message in response to, a hazardous situation such as a tailgater.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a digital message display for vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.